


Pull me closer... and kiss me.

by Raven_Sky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dany is a teacher, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Jon is a cop, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sky/pseuds/Raven_Sky
Summary: Dany needs a date for a wedding and her friend Missandei found just the guy.





	1. First Meeting

She let out an audible sigh, turning about in front of the full-length mirror in order to get a better look at herself. "Girl, you are going to knock that bitch out of the park!" her friend Missandei exclaimed coming to stand beside her. Daenerys must admit she looked incredibly gorgeous in her Red Lace Sheath Dress. She just spent her three-month salary to buy this, and she bought the set exclusively for today.  
  
After all, today is the day which her ex-boyfriend Daario and ex-best friend Doreah are tying the knot. She ignored the invitation when it was delivered three weeks ago. Dany knew very well that Doreah sent the invitation solely to rub it on Dany's face. At first, she wanted to skip the wedding, but another part of her told her that if skipped, that will give Doreah the satisfaction she was hoping for.  
  
Instead, she decided to attend, and she wants to send a message. A message that will represent the marrying couple realize that Dany is in a better place than when she was dating Daario and sharing the apartment with Doreah. That they are literally nothing to her.  
  
She bought an elegant dress and an identical pair of heels. The dress was clearly worth it and made her feel powerful, like one of those queens from the fantasy movies. And the concluding part of a missing puzzle was a date. Well, to be honest, her dating life kinda sucks. She's twenty-eight and she had only dated three men in her life. Once she kicked Daario out of her life, she went out with Quentyn Martell, one of her colleagues but the relationship ran its course within just six months and that was seventeen months ago. Since then there has been no one. She even decided to skip the wedding over the lack of an appropriate date but her friend Missandei came to her rescue.  
  
Missandei made a call to her boyfriend Grey who was a detective at King's Landing Police Department (KLPD) and just like that they found someone to take Dany to the wedding. The guy's name was Jon Snow and Dany knew nothing about him except he's working with Grey in KLPD.  
  
"Brief me about this Jon Snow," Dany inquired applying a shade of dark red lipstick on her lips.  
  
"I never met him but Grey mentioned him a lot. He is some kind of hot-shot cop from Winterfell and Grey's commander put in a special request to rope Jon into the KLPD Taskforce," Missy replied flipping some magazine on the bed.  
  
"Task force?" Dany questioned.  
  
"Yeah! It's like an A-Team among the police and Grey is also a part of it," Missi replied proudly.  
  
It was then the bell rang and Missandei scurried off from the bedroom to answer the door. After getting a better look at herself one more time in the mirror, Dany decided to greet the man with whom she's going to spend the next three hours.

As she walked towards the living room, she found Missandei and Grey exchanging some words but her eyes were settled on a man standing alongside the couple and the alarm bell went into her mind notifying her that the guy is a Trouble with capital T.  
  
The first thing she observed was his skin tone. It was so pale like he had never seen the sun in his life and the following thing she noticed was the jet-black curly hair atop his head and dark stubble around his jaw. He was wearing a white shirt and black slacks, and Dany could see the hardened muscles underneath. Dany really wasn't sure how she made it to the place where Jon Snow was standing with Missy and Grey. Up close he was breathtaking and his eyes. Seven hells! Something clenched and released in her stomach when he looked at her with those dark mysterious eyes.  
  
"Miss Targaryen!" he spoke and his husky voice with a northern accent literally made her curl her toes inside her hells. His voice was deep and it sorts of rumbled through the house until it reached her.  
  
_'Keep it together, Dany!'_ she chided herself and offered a gracious smile. "Detective Snow," she greeted in return.  
  
He smiled at her, not a big toothy grin but a small one. "Please call me Jon."  
  
"Then you must call me Dany, Jon."  
  
He nodded, "You look absolutely stunning, Dany." She could feel her face warming, as well as other parts of her body as his eyes roamed all over her. She spared a glance at Missy who was observing her with a smirk on her lovely face.  
  
"I think it's time to leave," she said looking at Jon, clearly uncomfortable. "The wedding is in thirty minutes."  
  
Jon nodded, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Missandei," he said looking at Missy and motioned Dany to lead the way. They walked out of the house after bidding farewells to Missy and Grey. Jon steered her to an all black Dodge Charger SRT 392 parked outside her door. Jon unlocked the car and held the door open for her to enter. Before long they were on their way to the wedding.  
  
Being so close to him she got a whiff of his scent. It was spicy, very masculine, and fresh, like the Snow. Why would he smell like the snow?  
  
"So, Grey told me you are a teacher?" Jon asked as they took a sharp right turn to the main road.

"Yeah. I teach seven and eighth grade Math," she replied maintaining her eyes on the road.

"Thank the Gods that you didn't teach high school" he chuckled.

Dany elevated her eyebrow and shot him a look. "What's that suppose to mean?" she questioned. "I'm an excellent teacher!"

He turned towards her and looked her in the eye, "It's a compliment, Dany. If I had a beautiful teacher like you in high school, I'm pretty certain I would have never passed." A faint smile crept up on her face, despite his terrible complement but she managed to contain it.

"Missy mentioned you moved here recently. How are you finding the city?" she asked changing the subject.

"Honestly, it smells like a shit hole and the traffic is worse," he replied bluntly. "No offense," he added later.

"None taken," she replied. "Did Grey mention anything of the wedding?"

Jon nodded, "I know you want a date for your ex-boyfriend's wedding."

"And you are okay with that?"

"I'm a simple man, Miss Targaryen," he replied in a low voice. "Free food and an opportunity to share it with a gorgeous woman. I consider that a win." She felt the goosebumps all over her body hearing the husky deep voice.

Dany smiled, "I told you to call me Dany."

"You did but I think Ms. Targaryen suits you more considering that you are a teacher and all," he replied.

It made Dany smile again. "Don't tell me you have hots for the teachers," Dany shot back casually.

"Well, I never considered that but since you mentioned..."

"Okay stop it," she cut off him before this turns into something uncomfortable and shifted her head to look at the road before her. Traffic starting to pile up and Dany took out the phone from her purse to look at the time. "We are going to be late," she sighed looking at Jon.

"We won't," Jon replied and winked at her. He pressed some button and the next moment the police siren was on. Dany stayed frozen on her seat as Jon sped through the traffic of King's Landing. It took them just ten minutes to arrive at the venue where the wedding was scheduled. There were a few guests standing outside the venue and siren sound panicked them as Jon parked his car.

"Told you!" Jon said with a smirk and shut his engines off. They descend from the car, and Dany noticed everyone's eyes on them.

"Relax folks. We are here for the wedding," Jon announced noticing the stares they were receiving.

The next two hours went better than Dany had expected. Everyone looked at them when they entered the venue and this time it's not because of the siren. Men gawked at her and even some women as well and the same thing happened to Jon. There was this one woman who basically undressed him with her eyes and her eyes burned with fire when Dany hooked her hand with Jon's.

The wedding was a boring affair but the disappointed look she saw on Doreah's face when her eyes found Dany and Jon was alone enough for Dany to scream victory. Even the photographers took more shots of Dany and Jon together.

And Jon. Jon did what he was set out to do. Dany watched in amusement as he carved the food like a beast, like a hungry wolf. That'd be the appropriate way to describe Jon Snow. He is beautiful as well as dangerous, a scar just above his eyes screamed that. Just like wolves.

"Dany!" she overheard the voice of her former best friend. She begrudgingly turned around and saw the newlyweds walking towards her. "I'm extremely delighted you made it."

"I wouldn't miss this," she replied with a smile.

"This dress is so gorgeous and suits you so well," Doreah said running the hand on her dress.

Dany twirled around to show off her dress. "Jon bought this for me," she lied looking at Jon who was devouring some kind of filet.

"Hmmm. The food is delicious!" he said still munching the meat.

"Thank you, Jon. I heard you made quite an entrance," Doreah said walking to stand closer to Jon.

"Sorry about that. It's the traffic, and we didn't want to miss the wedding of a beautiful woman like you," he said taking Doreah's hand into his own to plant a kiss on her knuckles.

"So, you are a cop?" Daario interrogated him coming to stand between Jon and Doreah.

"Yeah. Detective at KLPD," Jon answered offering his hand for a shake.

"But you don't look like a cop," Doreah said in a mooning voice, looking at Jon from head to toe. There's something in her eyes, and Dany didn't like it.

"Jon is in the special task force," Dany intercepted.

"Task force?" Doreah questioned.

"Yeah. It's like an A-team among the cops," Dany repeated what Missi had said earlier. "He requires his casual look to go undercover."

"And she enjoys my casual look when under the covers as well," he added with a wicked grin and glanced her a challenging look.

Dany grinned. "You know how much how I love to hold on to those curls when you... you know," she said throwing her own challenging look at him and running her fingers lovingly on Jon's lovely curls. She announced innocently but her treacherous mind quickly wondered how it'll really feel like to grab those curls when Jon was going down on her.

"Woah! Too much information, honey," Jon replied casually but his eyes said otherwise. She stared at his dark grey eyes for God knows how long and only tore her eyes from him when the newlyweds cleared their throats. She picked up her glass of wine, so she could hide her flushed skin behind it while she took a sip.

"Enjoy the party. We have to greet other guests," Doreah said hauling her husband away from Dany and Jon.

"You will not be missed," Jon said looking at the newlyweds once they were out of their earshot.

She laughed. "Did you see the look on her face?" she asked in between her laughs.

"I'm pretty certain she's half in love with me already," he said smiling at her.

"Don't be cocky, Detective Snow."

"I'm far from cocky, Miss Targaryen," he replied downing his wine. With that, they decided to leave.

"So why did you became a cop?" Dany asked him once they hit the highway that will take them directly to the downtown where Dany resides.

Jon sighs, "It's a long story. I will tell you if accepts to go out with me sometime next week."

She pressed her lips together, but she couldn't fight the grin that took over after that. "It's better be worth it."

Again he looked at her with that beautiful smile, "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes," Dany sighed. Jon smiled and directed his eyes on the road.

"I was with the wrong people," Jon said suddenly looking at the road before him. "I was arrested for car-jacking but the cops offered me a deal. They forced me to spy on a vile man called Petyr Baelish who was trafficking foreign girls. In return, they will go away my carjacking case."

There was sadness in him. Something must have happened, and Dany knew very well not to stir. "Long story short, I spent nine months working for the man and collected evidence. The cops nailed him and for the first time in my life, I felt some satisfaction at what I did. Next, I enrolled in the police academy, graduated top of my batch and joined Winterfell PD. And here I am now." he announced the concluding sentence with a smile.

"I'm impressed," Dany said looking at him. He chuckled and it made her smile.

The rest of the ride went smoothly with Jon asking about the city and her job. They reached her house, and Jon walked her to the door.

She lingered outside the door, wishing she had it in her to go further than this with him. To say she want him would be an understatement. It would have been so easy to invite him inside. She knew he wouldn't refuse her. She could tell by the way he looked at her, even while he tried to hide the fact that he was looking.  
  
"Thank you for today," she said softly, turning to face Jon and found him standing very close behind her.  
  
"I should be the one thanking you," he said, his voice low enough to make her blood pump a little harder. Dany saw his hand reaching for the strand of hair that rested against her cheek. He tucked it behind her ear, moving slowly, giving her every chance to stop him.  
  
Dany didn't say a word. She had her hands in front of her, clutching her purse as if her life depends on it. She stared at his mouth, and her bottom lip parted just barely from the top, a tiny signal for him to keep going.  
  
He leaned in, kissing her very softly as if he just needed a taste of her lips. The hand that had so tenderly placed her hair behind her ear now rested gently behind her head, not pushing, just holding. Dany pushed herself upward on her toes, pressing her lips harder against his.  
  
'I'll blame it on the wine,' she thought, as she wrapped both arms around his neck and squeeze. They both instinctively opened their mouths to let each other in, and Dany's tongue lapped at his before he had the chance to do the same to her. She felt like she was melting as Jon shifted his weight, using his arm to hold her to him tightly. His other hand curved around her neck, his tongue was in her mouth, and then hers was in his, she was getting dizzy and she didn't want to stop and think about it.  
  
A faint little moan escapes her throat. Their lips smacked as he pulled his head back, and he stared down at her mouth, still barely inches from his.  
  
"I should leave," he murmured.  
  
Dany nodded and saw Jon offering that signature modest smile of his that she came to love in return.  
  
"I'll call you later," he said walking back to his car. She watched as he started his engine and speeding away from her.  
  
Dany sighed and opened the door. Missandei was on the sofa watching some Tv show. "How did it go?" she asked looking at Dany.  
  
Dany merely offered her a smile and went to her room before collapsing on the bed. Before long she was asleep and her dreams were filled by one handsome cop.  
  


 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all who read and appreciated this fic.
> 
> I wanted to post this yesterday but couldn't.

It's Friday and most importantly it's her date night with Jon but she was still stuck in school. There was an important faculty meeting that she can't miss. She informed Jon, and he agreed to pick up her from the school.

It was close to 7.00 when the meeting was over. She swiftly rushed to the ladies room to freshen herself a bit and apply some makeup. Nothing glamorous but just enough to hide her exhaustion. She didn't want to look tired in front of him. Her phone went off and it was from Jon. Dany opened the message to see the picture of Jon's car parked outside her school premise. Gathering her things, she scurried off from the building and found him standing outside the premise, leaning casually on his car. He looked appreciably different from the last time she had seen him. He was wearing black jeans and a blue denim shirt that left unbuttoned to show the black t-shirt underneath. His badge was tucked on his belt, and his pistol was holstered on the other side of his hip. Her heart stuttered and began to speed like a rabbit ahead of a fox.

"Hey," she greeted walking towards him.

His face lit up seeing her and a smile crept up on his brooding face. "Hey," he greeted in return. Dany lessened the distance and hugged him, not so tightly but enough to fell his warm.

"Ready to get outta here?" he asked softly beside her ear.

"Please," she said. Jon opened and held the door open for her to enter. "Always the gentleman," she chuckled and climbed into the car.

Jon shook his head, smiling and walked around to get into the driver seat.

"Where are we going?" she questioned as he started to drive.  
  
"There is this steakhouse ten minutes away from here," he said looking at her. "or if you want to go anyplace else, I'm in."

Her stomach growled in hunger, "Steaks sounds fine."  
  
"How was your day?"

Dany grumbled, "Exhausting. How's yours?"

"Typical," he replied directly. "We are working on a heroin case."

"That sounds intriguing."

Jon chuckled, "It's not interesting as the TV shows portray. Typically we wait. Sometimes even months to gather the necessary evidence."

"You are doing an honorable job, Jon. That must be satisfying."

Jon turned to look at her, "So are you. Sculpturing the future generation."

"That I am!" she beamed proudly and once again he offered that smile of his, that made the butterflies in her stomach to go crazy over and over and over again. They arrived at a modest Diner and Jon escorted her inside. The Diner wasn't anything fancy and Dany prefers it that way. She knows Jon lives on his monthly pay and it'd be stupid to squander half of it for a night at a fancy high-class restaurant.

"Detective Snow," a waitress greeted him as they made their way to one of the free tables. "I see you brought a company."

"Zei, this is Dany and Dany this is Zei, my favorite waitress," Jon said motioning his hand between Dany and the waitress. Both women greeted each other with a smile and nod.

"The usual for you?" Zei asked looking at Jon.

"You know me," Jon answered passing the menu to Dany. She went through the menu and settled for a plate of Chili Cheese Fries, Grilled Lamb chops and a crusted chicken.

"So, what's your story?" Jon asked as they were waiting for their food. "There must be something to steer you to the teaching profession."

"It's a family thing. My mom worked as a teacher for thirty years and it passed down on to me. I never thought of anything other than being a teacher."

"She lives here?"

Dany nodded, "On the other side of the city with my brother and his family."

"Brother?"

"Two actually. Rhaegar is a music teacher in KLU and Viserys..." she trailed off."He is a rotten egg of the family. I don't know what he is up to these days."

"What about your family?" she asked.

"Mum passed away when I was nineteen. Never knew my dad," he casually said but there a shadow of sadness in his face.

Dany's face fell. She shifted her hand and placed it on top of Jon's. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he brushed it off, grasping her hand into his and running his thumb along her knuckles. He then reached his pocket and took out his phone. "This is her," he said displaying her the picture his mom. Dany could see the resemblance between Jon and his mom.

"She's beautiful," she said looking at the picture. "And she looks a lot like you."

"Technically, I look like her."

Dany smiled, "What's her name?"

"Lyanna," he said with a beaming smile.

Just then their order has arrived and Dany's eyes literally fell out when he noticed Jon's order. There were meat, more meat and even more meat of various kind. Dany watched in a fascination as he devoured it all. Jon wasn't a big guy, but he ate like one. "You love eating, don't you?" she asked.

"It's a family thing as well," he replied taking a steak. "My mom owned a diner, similar to this and I spent most of my childhood in the kitchen. So, you see how food and I go hand in hand."

"Okay, what's your favorite food?" she asked wanting to know.

"Venison roast."  
  
"Deer?" she blinked in surprise. He nodded. "But they are so beautiful."  
  
"They are equally delicious," he replied simply. She stared at him and he observed the look.  
  
He sighed, "Listen, it's not like I eat them for a living. Every year we, the Northerners gang up and venture into the forest to hunt. It's like a tradition. Once we caught a game, we cook and serve it one another."  
  
"I didn't mean it as an offense."  
  
"I didn't take it as an offense," he said with a smile.  
  
"So, you cook ah?" she asked, shifting the subject.  
  
Jon smirked at her, "Why don't you come to my home and find out."  
  
Dany looked at him, "Is that your way to invite me to your home?"  
  
Jon exhaled a deep breath, "It's just an invite for you to taste my cooking."  
  
"What about this Sunday?" she asked.  
  
"Sounds good," he replied and went back to his food.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Jon dropped her at her house and just like previously he walked her to the door.  
  
"Where is Missandei?" he questioned noticing the house. It was dark and empty.  
  
"She's spending the night at Grey's," she replied and fumbled into her purse to retrieve the key. She managed to find the key and turned around to bid farewell but stunned in her place as she noticed the predatory look on his striking face.  
  
He leaned in closer, and Dany was rooted in the spot as he seized her wrist and gathered her towards him. Her hands instantly went to wrap around his neck, pressing her breasts hard into his chest. He pulled back briefly, gasping at that contact, before moving his mouth over hers again.  
  
She was mindless at that moment, focused only on the heavy beat of desire in her blood. Dany gripped one hand into his dark curly hair, the other reaching down his chest, over his hard abdomen, and finally over his thick length, rubbing over his jeans. He panted against her, and Dany bit his bottom lip. He growled, delving back into her mouth.  
  
He nuzzled against her ear and neck. She tilted her head aside automatically, relishing the heat of his skin and the chills up her spine. He ran his nose along her jaw then raised his face to place his lips just millimeters from hers. His hand, now at the base of her neck, was very warm, gently pressing her forward.  
  
"Invite me," he asked softly beside her ear. It's more of a question than a statement. She was happy that he had respect enough for her to ask her to invite him inside rather than pushing her inside the house and devour her. Dany didn't say anything. She unlocked the door and pulled Jon into the house before securing the door.  
  
As soon as the door locked, Jon rammed her on to the wall as his hands clutched her head, turning her, angling in for a devouring kiss. She found herself leaning in deeper, forcing her lips to his. At the soft brush of his tongue, she opened her mouth, as his tongue searched her mouth for those sensitive spots, drawing a faint moan from her throat.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. He was so pleasant, and his muscles seemed to vibrate under her hands, a trembling that excited her more than she would have expected. Dany didn't know how long they spent kissing, his hands restless on her back and thigh, traveling gently over her curves and igniting a fire in her blood.  
  
"Do you have a condom?" she panted as Jon continued his ministrations.  
  
Jon banged his head on the wall. "Give me five minutes," he announced and scurried off from her, leaving her all hot and wanting. She overheard him starting the car and speeding on the road.  
  
The next five minutes were the longest she had ever experienced, but she took that time to free herself from her clothes and unbraided her hair. When he returned, she was only wearing her underwear. He closed the door with a bang and tackled her onto the sofa before connecting their lips once again. She didn't even notice the adept hand on her back flicking opened her bra and removing it, but she definitely noticed when Jon's warm hand cupped her right breast and his thumb grazed her erect nipple. She moaned into his mouth, squeezing her breast into his hand.  
  
His mouth was then against her neck, sucking, licking and kissing. His thumb again stroked her nipple lightly, causing her to arch up toward him. He slowly trailed licks and kisses up her ribs until he was hovering over the soft pink peak of her breast. He blew across the nipple and observed it tense to a firm nub which he lapped at in swift strokes.  
  
An eager groan, almost a purr, escaped Dany's throat as she dug her fingertips into Jon's back. He seized her nipple in his mouth, pulling it deep with the insistent pressure of his tongue. Her hand in his hair forced Jon to Dany's chest, demanding his continued attention to her tingling bud. He acquiesced, suckling like a hungry infant, his right hand lifting to her left breast, twisting and rolling that nipple gently as well.  
  
She constantly felt like she was being used by her ex-boyfriends. Jon, though, seemed intent on his purpose and skilled at getting there. He returned to her mouth, his tongue darting into hers, devouring her. His mouth moved to her ear, his tongue caressing its folds and curves. When his tongue flicked lightly into the canal, she moaned again, removing his denim shirt and digging her nails into his shoulder blades over his t-shirt.  
  
Jon pulled back to growl his response, then quickly discarded his t-shirt. When he returned to Dany's body, he attacked her other breast, sucking and gently nipping her nipple till she moaned and writhed.  
  
Dany lay before him in just her lace panties. He hungrily looked at her from her toes up, slowing at her center, then stretching out the half on her, pressing his thick erection against her bare thigh as he pillaged her mouth and trailed kisses down her throat.  
  
With both hands caressing her breasts, he continued kissing and licking down her chest to her abdomen where he hesitated over her belly button, exploring it with his tongue. The feeling was so erotic, Dany arched and pressed firmly to him.  
  
Jon looked up toward Dany with those dark grey eyes. "Please!" slipped from her lips. He returned to raining kisses across her abdomen as he slipped his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and dragged them down her legs, discarding them onto the floor.  
  
Dany shivered, unsure what she had even meant with her 'please', and feeling vulnerable laying here naked with a man she barely knew.  
  
"So beautiful," he murmured into her belly, again trailing kisses as he moved down her body.  
  
His hand caressed her side, her hip, her thigh, then began to return upward on her inner thigh. His fingertips grazed her center, moving in small circles over the close trimmed curls covering her lower lips.  
  
The feeling was everything, and not enough! She leaned into the hand and a finger pushed between her lips and pressed into the wet crevice. She moaned, and her nails grazed Jon's back as she arched her body into him.  
  
"Jon?" she called in a whimper.  
  
"Hmm?" he hummed onto her body just above her sex.  
  
"Stop teasing. I want you in me," she said rolling her head. "Now!"  
  
The handsome bastard chuckled and delved his mouth right into her sex. He growled when he buried his face and her body shook in bliss. He flicked his tongue against her wetness to demonstrate what he could do with his tongue alone.  
  
"Jon?" she whined in a raspy voice she barely recognized as her own. The feeling of him was so astonishing she groaned loudly, wriggling her hips.  
  
As he sucked her bud into his mouth, his finger slipped deep into her pulsing tunnel. Dany arched firmly into his mouth and hand, her hands grabbing those dark curls of his and pushing his head right into her cunt. The pressure of his stroking hand increased, his tongue pushing into the sensitive nub at the apex of her lower lips.  
  
She was prepared to implore him to stop, but he buried himself deeper. Another finger slid in and they pressed onward and resumed his assault on her with his mouth, sucking, licking and biting softly. It was exquisite torture; sending electric shocks through her limbs and causing a nagging need low in her belly. Dany felt a wall tumble down inside her and her knee buckled.  
  
Jon pressed on, making every inch of flesh he touched to burn with fire and ice. Moisture gushed from her as she climbed rapidly to her peak, wailing, her voice hoarse as he drove her to the precipice and flung her off.  
  
"Jon!!!!!!" she screamed and shattered into a million glittering fragments. She panted heavily as her spasms subsided. Her mind knitted itself back together as he rose and scooped her up, "Where is your room?" he whispered in her ear, his lips glistening, and she tasted herself when she kissed him pushing herself up.  
  
Dany raised her hand and signaled the direction. Jon carried her towards her room and threw her naked form on the bed. He removed his badges and gun holster and placed them carefully on the nightstand. He then fumbled inside his pocket and brought several condoms out. Dany grinned wickedly and climbed up from the bed only to take those condoms from his hand.

"Lie Down!" she commanded, and he nodded with a smirk. He tried to remove his jeans but stopped when Dany shooed his hands away and thrust him on the bed. He was lying on the bed motionless but his eyes said everything that needs to be said.  
Dany unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down along with his boxers. His cock sprung free, full of attention for her. She took a moment to admire the naked man laid before her. Strong thighs, a narrow waist, the ridged stomach muscles clearly defined. And his cock was all hard, thick, long and beautiful. She had to touch it. She reached out and ran her fingertips down the length of it, so warm and pliable.

Dany heard him groan when she enclosed her hand around it and it responded instantly to her touch. It pulsed. It throbbed in her hand ever so slightly. She stroked it softly and soon he began to push himself against her hand. She laid on top of him and kissed his full lips, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to his abdomen.

She kissed the top of his cock and employed her other hand to gain a hold of his sack. With one hand holding his balls and the other firmly gripping his cock, Dany gripped the head into her mouth, and she felt Jon's hands on her head, spreading his fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

For a next few minutes, her small hands were wrapped around his cock, pumping him at the bottom, as her mouth sucked on him, bobbing her head up and down, and her tongue twirling inside.

Suddenly Jon seized her hair, a bit hard that strung a little bit but in a pleasurable way and forced her head up to look at him."I want you," he said, and Dany winked at him opening the condom. She lowered it on his cock and settled her body on top of him. The head gradually entered and they both made soft whimpering sounds. She paused with the head just inside, her eyes closed.

Jon's hands on her thighs made her to open her eyes. She smiled at him and added more weight to their connection. The head moved deeper and she groaned softly as it rubbed something inside deliciously. She had never experienced that before. She lifted her hips slightly and bounced in that spot. She groaned again as she rubbed the spot. Her g-spot, she realized.  
  
Slowly over a period of time, more of his cock entered her. She felt full and stretched, but it was getting easier as she grew wetter and slipperier. She lifted up almost all the way off and dropped down again. The sensations from inside her sex practically snatched her breath away and Jon groaned loudly.  
  
She sat very still and took several deep breaths. Her eyes opened, and she saw Jon looking at her. She grinned and moaned, "Gods! You feel so good, so big and hard inside me."  
  
He took a deep breath and blew it out noisily. "And you're so tight. So perfect."

Dany grinned as she lifted her hips and dropped back down sharply. The second time she did the same she gasped as her ass touched his body. She sat there with a wide-eyed look on her face as she rolled her hips around in tight circles. All of him was inside her.  
  
Jon's hands on her hips elevated her up and then she was fucking him for all she was worth. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened in a silent yell as she bounced up and down on his dick. It was rubbing her insides so deliciously, and she was having small sharp orgasms on every other stroke. They were strung together like beads on a string and building in intensity.  
  
Jon stayed still until his hips suddenly moved upward sharply and met her halfway. Dany did yell now as she shortened the movement of her hips and speed up. It was then Jon flipped her as if she was nothing and hovered on top her. He grinned wickedly and started pounding into her.

Their bodies slapped together over and over, hard and quick for several minutes. He hooked one arm under her knee and gathered her leg up over his shoulder. They began moving as one, their bodies synchronized. Their breathing became mutually heavy and labored. Her second orgasm of the night was looming large and about to crash down on her.  
“Jon, I'm close!” she managed to breathe out.

"Me too!" he said and returned to his pounding. He slipped his hand to the spot to where they were joined and flicked her nub, once, twice and thrice and that's all she needed to get off.

"Fuck!!!!" she screamed in a high pitch tone, and her body shook as if she was having seizures, her legs vibrating and her cunt pulsing and gripping as she came. The orgasm just rolled on and on as it consumed her mind, body, and soul.

It doesn't take long for him to follow her. He stiffened, shuddered, and with a stifled growl, he came inside the condom, growling like a wolf. She was speechless and breathless as Jon removed himself from her, before collapsing beside her on the bed.

 

* * *

  
  
  
The next morning, Dany grinned inanely while sipping her morning coffee silently. Jon came out of her room holding his gun and the badge on his hands. He searched for his t-shirt and denim and spared a glance at her.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked looking at her. She didn't reply, just grinned some more at him and went back to her coffee.

The door suddenly unlocked and Missandei barged through it. "Look who is here?" she started but stopped noticing Jon standing in their living room. But it wasn't Missandei who made Dany to stand up from the chair with the widened eyes. It's the five people who followed Missandei through the door. It's Dany's mom, brother, his wife and their two kids. They came inside and stunned noticing a man inside the house, standing without a shirt and lots of love bites on his pale naked chest.

_Dang!_

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Her mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process what was happening before her. Every part of her went on pause while her mother looked between Dany and Jon. She spared a look at him who was in an equally motionless state. She shifted her eyes to Missandei who mouthed 'I'm Sorry' apologetically. Rhaegar was fuming. He looked like he was about to pounce on Jon and shred him to pieces. That thought scared her the most and sent blazing paths of fire through her veins. It's their mother's hand on Rhaegar's stopped it from happening and Elia... Elia looked like she was trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
"Are you a cop?" an eager voice said shattering the uncomfortable silence that loomed over them. It was her seven-year-old nephew Aegon.  
  
Jon, thankfully found his shirt when Dany was in a dazed state and draped it over his body. "I am," he replied to the little boy with a smile.  
  
"Can I see your badge?" the boy asked.  
  
Jon smiled at him. "Here you go, kid," he said handing his detective badge to Aegon.  
  
"Mum, look!" the little guy showed the badge to his mum excitingly.  
  
Elia smiled at Aegon, "It's good. Now give it back to Aunt Dany's friend." The boy looked disappointed but obeyed his mother none the less.  
  
Suddenly her mum walked over to the spot where Jon was standing and looked at him from head to toe. As if she was measuring him. "I'm Rhaella. Dany's mum." She introduced herself with that divine smile of hers. Jon looked like a lost puppy who didn't know what to do. Again, Dany can't blame him. Her mum has always had that effect on people.  
  
Jon, for his part, broke from his 'lost puppy' state and offered a small smile at Rhaella. "Jon Snow, ma'am," he introduced in his professional voice.  
  
Rhaella once again smiled, this time brighter and put her hand on Jon's shoulder. “Have you had breakfast?” she asked kindly. "If not, you should join us."  
  
Jon massaged back of his neck sheepishly, "I'd love to but I'm running little late, ma'am."  
  
"Next time then?"  
  
"Sure," Jon replied and gathered his things. He nodded at everyone before dashing through the door. As soon as the door closed, everyone's eyes were fixed on Dany and as expected Rhaegar was the one who questioned her first.  
  
"Who is he?" he barked at her face.  
  
"A friend," Dany replied merely and looked at Elia.  
  
Her sister-in-law, bless her, put a hand on Rhaegar's shoulder to soothe him. "We should leave her to be, Rhaegar."  
  
Her brother snapped out of his trance, "I want to know everything about him," he asked, much calmer this time.  
  
Dany looked at Rhaella for support. "I think we should all sit down for a minute," Rhaella said serenely and Rhaegar listened.  
  
"I'll brew some coffee," Missandei interrupted and went to the kitchen. After a long pause, her mother questioned her and Dany told them everything. About Missandei arranging the date between them and the events that happened. Nothing explicit of course.  
  
"You know him for just a week, and he is spending the night here?" Rhaegar accused as it was a bad thing. Dany didn't have an answer for that.  
  
"So what's your relationship with him?" Rhaella saved her from answering Rhaegar's accusation.  
  
"I don't know," Dany sighed. "But I like him. A lot. He is a good guy mum."  
  
Rhaella nodded, "I think the same."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Ohh, dear Dany. I devoted thirty years of my life as a teacher. I know the difference between a rotten egg and a good egg when I see one."  
  
She smiled and spared a glance at Rhaegar. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him. Cop or not," Rhaegar said in his big brother voice after a few seconds. Elia suppressed a smile.  
  
"Why there were a lot of red marks on Jon's chest?" Rhaenys questioned innocently. Dany's skin reddened in shame.   
  
"For heaven's sake!" Rhaegar exclaimed and ran out of the living room taking the kids with him.  
  
Her mother shared a look with Elia who broke out in laughter once Rhaegar left. "Next time. Be gentle with him, Dany."  
  
"Elia!" she screamed to no effect as her mother joined her sister in law as well and laughed. She wished the floor would open up and consume her whole.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kill you for this!" Dany screamed at Jon who was holding her palm with a concerned look. The doctors were around her.  
  
"Push harder, Mrs. Snow!" a foolish woman shouted right between her legs. Dany gathered all her strength and did as the woman told. The last thing she heard was a cry before passing out due to exhaustion on the bed.  
  
The next time she opened her eyes; her entire family was in the room. Her mother was holding a bundle in her arms, cooing at it with her beautiful smile.  
  
"Dany's awake!" Elia announced which directed everyone's attention on her.  
  
Jon rushed to her side and kissed at the top of her head. "You alright?" he choked out.  
  
Dany nodded and looked at her mother. Rhaella smiled and brought the bundle to her. "She looks just like you," her mum said.  
  
Dany collected her daughter, and her breath left her lungs as she saw the angel that she and Jon made. There were already thin dark curls on her head, just like Jon's but her eyes were blue just like hers.  
  
Tears filled Dany's eyes. "We made her," she whispered as the tears streaming down her face.  
  
Jon chuckled, "We sure did."

Dany smiled and kissed on top of her daughter's head. "Our little Lyanna."

 

 

 

 


End file.
